


Don’t Let Me Go

by foolsomen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dont Let Me Go by Harry Styles, Fluff, Footie playing Niall, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nick sucks in this sorry, Read at Your Own Risk, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, dont let me go, larry stylinson - Freeform, pls read this, side Ziam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolsomen/pseuds/foolsomen
Summary: The Voice allows two people to be linked by their brains. Every thought, emotion or opinion that person has, the other will hear in their brain. The only factor distinguishing a person’s thoughts from their soulmate’s is the distinct voice in which they hear it. That voice belongs to their soulmate.Louis couldn’t wait until he heard his soulmate’s voice. He had been eagerly awaiting this day since he had first understood what it meant. He’s mere minutes away from discovering the person who will hopefully be the love of his life and is currently incapable of wiping the silly grin off his face.—Or... the soulmate au where Louis and Harry can hear eachother’s thoughts and things get... interesting





	Don’t Let Me Go

now _you were standing there right in front of me_

 

Louis Tomlinson is in his bedroom, tapping his foot anxiously on the wooden floor as he stares at the clock hanging on the wall. It is ten minutes until midnight, ten minutes until it is officialy Louis’ sixteenth birthday.

Normally, Louis could care less about his birthday. It was the day before a major holiday and none of his friends had ever been able to come to one of his parties to celebrate it with him because of their own holiday plans that they had made with their own families. Often times, his friends would even forget that it was his birthday because of how inconveniently timed it was. But he never really cared all that much about that, after all, it is just a birthday. 

But, this birthday wasn’t the same as the birthdays he’s had in the past. This day marked an important milestone in his life. This day was the day he would hear his Voice.

Everyone, at the mark of their sixteenth birthday, got their Voice. The Voice is what allows people to find and connect to their soulmate. Whether that soulmate be female or male, whether they speak the same language or a different one, it brings the two together in a way nothing else can.

Whether their relationship is platonic or romantic is entirely up to the two. However, most people find romantic relationships the most beneficial and enjoyable of the two options. 

The Voice allows two people to be linked by their brains. Every thought, emotion or opinion that person has, the other will hear in their brain. The only factor distinguishing a person’s thoughts from their soulmate’s is the distinct voice in which they hear it. That voice belongs to their soulmate. 

Louis couldn’t wait until he heard his soulmate’s voice. He had been eagerly awaiting this day since he had first understood what it meant. He’s mere minutes away from discovering the person who will hopefully be the love of his life and is currently incapable of wiping the silly grin off his face.

He can’t help but let himself wonder what they are like. He, of course, wonders whether they are a boy or a girl, whether he already knows them or if he won’t meet them for years to come. He even considers that maybe he won’t ever meet them for one reason or another, which dampers his mood almost immediately.

He has so many questions about who his mate is, who they are now, who they will become. He longs to know if he got his Voice before they got theirs or if it was the other way around.

He has been pondering his mate for years, he almost couldn’t believe all his questions would be answered in just a few more minutes. 

When it happens, it takes him by surprise. 

For a moment, he hears ringing, the sound resmbling that of traditional wedding bells. Then he hears them- Him.

His Voice is perfect. Where Louis’ is high pitched and raspy, his is deep and husky.

In that moment, Louis can barely focus on anything aside from the voice inside his head but one thing is certain. As soon as he heard it, he knew that no matter who or where his mate was or when he would find him, that he would find him. Because, even though he didn’t know much about him yet, he couldn’t help but instantly fall in love. 

—

When he goes to school the following week, after Winter Break has finished, he finds his friends huddled together under a tree. 

He approaches them and finds Liam is there with his newly found mate, Zayn.

The two were a few years apart, Liam having just turned sixteen a few months ago. He had heard his Voice and recognized it as Zayn’s, the freshman that he shared an English class with.

Though Zayn couldn’t hear Liam yet, Liam has made the decision to tell him ahead of time and it worked out well.

When he walks up to them, they are chatting with one of Liam’s friends from the football team, Niall, who is enthusiastically retelling the story of a great play he made where he blocked a goal with his eyes closed during a big game and ended up getting MVP for it. 

Louis rolls his eyes fondly as the Irish lad finishes his story. He then quietly pulls Liam and Zayn aside and begins to tell them about his Voice but is rudely interrupted by a boy with unruly curls and bright green eyes who he recognizes as Harry Styles, openly pansexual and one of the more popular kids on campus despite being only fourteen, “Hey Z, we still on for tonight? Gotta get that project done before Friday.”

Louis thinks he recognizes that voice, he quickly tries to rmemember if he has ever spoken to the kid before but he hasn’t. How odd.

Then, when the boy turns his head and  directs his attention towards Louis, he hears in his head, “He’s kinda cute, but probably not into guys. Why are all the cute guys straight? I’d kill for the chance that Eleanor has got with him.” And he knows, in that very moment, that Harry Styles is his mate.

He can’t help but laugh.

 

 

_I hold on it’s getting harder to breathe_

 

____

Louis is sitting at a lunch table with Harry and his friends. He and Harry have become closer in the past few months because Harry thinks Louis really understands him and because Louis really likes being able to understand Harry.

As the days go by, Louis finds it harder to be around Harry. Not because the boy is annoying or has done something to offend him. Quite the opposite actually. The reason is because the more time he spends with Harry, the harder it becomes for him not to begin shouting his undying love for him from every single rooftop in existence. 

Harry is just so perfect. He plays football, he gets lead role in every school play or musical, he is class president, a member of student body, a musical genius, and a straight A student... but he is so much more as well.

Louis begins to forget what life was like before Harry.

He also begins to wish he would have told him about their mate bond a year ago when he found out. 

—

At the lunch table, they talk about nothing at all and everything all at once.

Niall is ranting about his new voice and how sweet it sounds while Harry listens intently, Zayn pretends to listen and Liam doesn’t even try to pay attention, just starts fiddling with Zayn’s hair because he can, they are mates and, in a few months, Zayn will be able to hear Liam too, the bond will be complete.

Harry is about to comment on how Niall “shouldn’t be so hopeful that his mate is an actual angel since angels don’t literally walk on the earth” when Nick Grimshaw comes tapping on his shoulder, “Hey Styles, can I talk with your for a second? It’s kind of really important.”

Harry, being the kind soul he is, agrees and follows Nick into the hall, “What do you need Nick?” Louis hears from where he is hiding behind a wall close enough to listen in, “I know you don’t like me but... I have some news and I think it might change your mind.” Harry curiously asked, “News? What kind of news?”

“You’re my mate Harry.”

 

 

_all of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

 

 

Louis is in the hallway, crumpled to the floor in agony. How dare Nick claim to be Harry’s mate, he knows it’s not true, only one person has another as a mate, not two.

He was lying, not only that, but he was lying because he knew Harry wouldn’t go out with him unless they were mates. Harry must know he’s lying, he just has too. 

There is no way someone as pure and beautiful as Harry could ever be bonded to someone as disgusting and cruel as Nick, even Harry, however oblivious he may be, must see that.

But he doesn’t, “Oh Nick, I had no idea. Is that why you’ve kept asking me to go on a date with you this past year?” Nick looked shocked that he believed it, “Uh... yeah” 

Harry felt guilty, Louis could feel it, his mate was sad and disappointed because he thought Nick was his mate and that he had already turned him down and hurt him. 

Louis couldn’t let his love feel this way. So he did the first thing he thought he could, which was a pretty stupid idea.

He runs down the hall to Harry, stops right in front of him, right in between him and Nick, and says, “I love you, I’m sorry. But I do. Nick is a right git, he’s lying, he isn’t your mate, I am... I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner you probably think I’m a jerk. But you need to know that Nick isn’t your mate and I’m so, so sorry for keeping it from you. But I love you, and I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” 

Harry only looks shocked for a moment before he looks at Louis with a smile, “I love you too idiot, never doubt that.” And grabs Louis by the collar of his shirt and kisses him while Nick stomps away angrily and Niall discreetly takes a picture of the two.

 

 

_i never noticed how bright they would be_

 

 

Louis is standing at the alter. He and Harry have quite the story so far, after their love confessions they became a couple, and practically became the talk of the school what with Harry being so popular and now officially of the market.

They spent the night together on Harry’s sixteenth birthday and cried when they were able to both hear each other for the first time.

Louis graduated  and went to college while Harry was still stuck in high school but that only made their relationship stronger since they were able to develop their mental bond. Then, once Harry graduated, he joined Louis at his college and they bought an apartment together. 

Louis got a good career in the PR industry, working for Modest! Management and song writing a bit on the side. Harry became an actor, singer and model... a triple threat some would say but nobody ever saw a chance with him because, at the end of the day, no matter what, Harry came home to Louis.

So now, here they are, at the alter, on their wedding day, about to say their vows. Both of them have goofy smiles on their faces and there are more than a few teary eyes in the crowd. Their vows are cheesy and romantic, Harry’s having way to many corny jokes and bad puns that only Louis will laugh at and Louis’ being a little too emotional as there was not a single dry eye in the house by the time he was finished.

Everything was perfect... that is, until it wasn’t.

 

 

_i saw in the corner there is a photograph_

 

Louis is sick.

He is diagnosed with Alzheimer’s Disease at only 32. He begins to worry because at first the doctors thought they could treat it or that it would be a slow progression but as time goes on, their theories are only proven wrong.

He finds himself being more forgetful, it starts with not being able to find his keys then it progresses to not being able to remember his siblings names.

He thinks it is time he do something he was putting off for a long while, something he doesn’t want to do but must.

For Harry.

Always for Harry. 

Everything he ever does is for Harry. 

 

 

_no doubt in my mind it’s a picture of you_

 

 

Louis is in a hospital bed. Next to him is a curly headed stranger with long, messy curls and bright green eyes, no older than maybe thirty.

He is crying and for some reason, it makes Louis really sad. He wonders if he has met the man before, maybe in his youth or maybe he’s on the tv, he looks pretty enough for it. 

The man won’t stop crying and it’s making Louis really uncomfortable. He knows that it is not his fault but the way the man looks at him as if he killed his one true love makes him feel an immense amount of guilt that he just can’t explain.

The man is begging him, for something he cannot under stand, “Please come back to me, you promised!”

What does the man mean? He is here... he hasn’t met the man before, he didn’t promise him anything. 

Eventually, after the man being there for a day, he is being pushed out of the room by the nurses saying “Visiting hours are over sir” but not before he quickly hugs Louis and says “You may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. Goodbye Boobear.”

The man returns the next day and the day after that, but one day he just... stops coming. 

He never even knew the mans name but he would like to consider him a friend. He wonders what happened to his friend.

—

One day, a few months later, he receives a box that has his name on it, inside is a letter and a bunch of pictures.

The pictures are of two young boys, one looking oddly like himself and another of a man he doesn’t recognize.

One picture is of the two boys kissing in what looks to be a school hallway.

Another picture is of the same two at a wedding, holding hands while others watch on.

A few more of them in a new apartment with boxes strewn everywhere, a graduation ceremony, with a dog, in a new house, baking with frosting all over everywhere including their faces with the curly haired one licking it off the other mans cheek, in a car, at a birthday, a bunch of places around the world, and so many more.

It is a happy lifetime of pictures. 

But then, the pictures change.

The other man disappears and there are only pictures of the curly haired one.

He looks tired, and sad, so sad. There’s a part of Louis that wants to reach out and comfort him, but he knows he can’t help. 

He reaches further into the box and finds a letter, it has tears all over it, and seems to be old and wrinkled, 

_”Dear Hazza,_

_My love, I am afraid my time runs short. My body may stay but my mind is not far from gone. I am so sorry to have broken my promise but some things are very much out of my control._

_I love you, so very much. I love you so much more than you will ever know since I was not gifted enough time to show you._

_The doctors say that my Voice, your voice... might go away with the rest of my memories. I didn’t want to believe them at first, but I am starting to now. As days go by, the voice is less and less clear. I can still hear you, but not a word of what you’re saying._

_I can still feel you and you are so sad, my love, my haz. You are scared and sad and heartbroken already... I’m so sorry for this and what it’s done to you._

_I thought we had a lifetime, but I was wrong. I promised to give you myself and for that I will stay true._

_But in return for this I only ask that you leave me._

_Harry Tomlinson-Styles, I know you. I have known you since I was sixteen. I know that you will try to stay with me, to give me more time to heal. But you can’t._

_When I am gone, I will not come back..._

_Eventually, I will die. I don’t want you there for that._ _The minute I don’t remember your face, your smile, your laugh, your hair, the moment I can’t remember your name. I want you gone._

_Don’t feel sorry for not being right by my side when I go because I can tell you the second I don’t remember loving you, I’m already dead._

_Whoever I am in the future, if I can’t remember how your dimples show when you smile or how I longed for you before you knew of our bond, then who I am right now, Louis Tomlinson-Styles, the man you love, your soulmate, is gone._

_When he- when I am gone. I want you to leave me. Don’t pain yourself babes... because I love you. I don’t ever want you to see me like that._

_I won’t remember being Louis Tomlinson-Styles. All I will know is the hospital, and the life of a patient. When that happens, just leave me be._

_I love you, Harry Tomlinson-Styles_

_Never forget that._

_Never forget me._

_Never forget me as I will forget you, if I was given the choice you know I never would. But sometimes, the world is cruel and unfair. I am so sorry that it had to come and ruin our perfect sunshine... but, keep going, for me._

_That is all I ask._

_Thank you for being you... and being you with me._

_I love you. Forever._

_~Louis Tomlinson-Styles <3”_

And he cries. 

But in the morning, he forgets the letter and the pictures even existed.

 

 

_it lies there alone in it’s bed of broken glass, this bed was never made for two_

 

 

Louis is dead.

Harry retrieves the letter and pictures from the hospital, he buries Louis next to his mother.

He cries himself to sleep every night, he prays for Louis back, he wishes to speak with his love just once more. But it never works.

He losses his appetite, and need to live.

He stops getting out of bed in the morning because his mind just tricks him into forgetting that his mate is gone, that Louis isn’t making breakfast for him in a hurry before pushing himself out the door with a rushed, “I love you” and kiss on the cheek. 

His memories won’t stop, the faintest sound or smell or anything can set him off.

His voice is gone, he can’t hear it, for the first time in years there is silence.

He just cries and cries and cries until it isn’t physically possible to cry anymore. 

 

 

_i’ll keep my eyes wide open, i’ll keep my arms wide open_

 

 

Louis is in heaven.

So is Harry. 

They are together once again, reunited, hand in hand. 

They are young again, young as they were on the day they declared their love for each other. They couldn’t be happier. 

After what feels like an eternity of anguish and turmoil, they were back in each others arms. 

Louis and Harry, together, happy, so completely and hopelessly in love. It is how it always should have been.

And when those on earth who were lucky enough to have known them both can still hear their laughter when they listen hard enough, then there is never a doubt in their minds that Louis and Harry were happy and would find a way to be happy in the after life... together. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who read the story, I hope you enjoyed reading it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Please, please leave some feedback in the comments or leave kudos if you like it, it would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
